


Missing Link

by Spectator142



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain magi has left Sinbad alone grieving. Not being able to remember the reason for the magi's sudden disappearance, Sinbad falls into depression in just a matter of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Depression

Sinbad was lying down on his bed. The covers were all messed up because he had been rolling around the bed. He had become depressed due to certain circumstances. Something important had just been taken away from him, and he would never be able to think straight whenever something relating to that topic came up. 

Sinbad grabbed one of the pillows and stuffed his face into it as he groaned. He hadn’t slept for three days straight, not eating or drinking either. Even when Ja’far had been offering him sake day and night and commanding him to go outside and do something, Sinbad had just refused and stayed on the bed. 

The king closed his eyes and tried to force himself to doze off, but it was too hard. The memories of the thing that had been taken away from him flashed through his mind. Sinbad’s groaning grew louder and he started to roll on the bed once more with his head still in the pillow. 

A few seconds later, he heard the door to his chambers open. He didn’t bother to check who it was and continued to groan and roll. Suddenly, the person who had just entered the room grabbed the pillow Sinbad was holding and threw it onto the floor. 

“Sin! For god’s sake! Just go outside and do something! This is driving me crazy! Just go outside, throw a banquet, get drunk till you can’t handle it I don’t know! Just go do something! Anything!”

“No.”

“It wasn’t a request, it was a command, now go!”

Sinbad stared at Ja’far and then started to imagine that Ja’far was the person who was taken from him. Sinbad started to feel even more depression and more pain in his heart. Sinbad sat upright and grabbed another pillow. He smacked Ja’far in the face and watched as his general’s eyes widened with rage. 

“What the hell is wrong with you bastard?! That’s it! That was the last straw! I am going to hurt you!”

Ja’far was about to start beating up Sinbad when suddenly Sharrkan and Masrur came and held him back. 

“Let me go! I am going to put this dumbass in his rightful place!”

Ja’far continued to curse and shout as the other two dragged him away. Sinbad watched as the door to his room closed. The king sighed and then grabbed a pillow that he held up to his chest. 

The king started to rock from side to side as he imagined that he was holding the person that was taken away from him. He imagined that person smiling and laughing in his arms. Sinbad sighed again and continued to rock. 

He couldn’t exactly remember what had happened that had caused this person to leave, but he felt that it was something important, and that’s what hurt Sinbad the most. The reason this person had to leave was more important than the king. 

Sinbad continued to rock and then sighed as he fell back onto the bed. He didn’t even bother to pay attention to the loud yelling that was coming from his advisor outside the door.


	2. Illusion

Sinbad had finally decided to get out of bed. He had decided to take a walk around Sindria. The king ventured to a part of the kingdom that was abandoned. Sinbad himself never really understood why this part of the kingdom was deserted, but he didn’t mind. He would always come here whenever he needed a break from Ja’far’s constant nagging or for some other reason in which he was annoyed. 

Sinbad sighed and sat down in an open area. The king stared up into the sky and watched as the sun shone bright. Sinbad closed his eyes and was about to doze off when suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. 

“Sinbad, over here! Hey, Sinbad! Look, it’s me!” 

Sinbad opened his eyes and stood up as he looked around frantically. He thought he had heard the voice of the person who had left him. When he didn’t see anyone, Sinbad sat back down. 

“Hey, Sinbad! Up here!” 

Sinbad looked at the top of one of the buildings and saw the person he had been waiting for standing with his hands on his hips. The king’s eyes widened and he started to smile while his jaw dropped. Tears started to form in his eyes as he stood up. The black-haired magi smiled and then floated down to the ground. 

“Miss me?” 

“Judal…Of course I did!” 

Sinbad walked over to Judal and was about to say something else when suddenly, all the emotions of joy he had felt disappeared. 

“No…No you aren’t him…” 

“What are you talking about Sinbad?” 

“You aren’t Judal…You’re just an illusion…” 

The magi smirked a little bit and then nodded. 

“Finally, the stupid king found out. I’m just a figment of your imagination Sinbad. You’re still depressed after watching Judal leave you. Well, I’m sure you already know why he left.” 

“Why…?” 

“Because, he went to go to Kouen because he thought that that prince was actually worth his time.” 

“No…No Judal wouldn’t do that!” 

“Are you so sure about that? I mean it’s not like he actually loved you or anything.” 

“Shut up! Like you said, you’re just a figment of my imagination, nothing more! Whatever you say is just what I think!” 

“Then how do you know whether your thoughts are incorrect or not?” 

“He didn’t leave me!” 

“It’s time to face facts Sinbad. He grew bored of you.” 

“That’s what the old Judal would of done, but he’s not like that anymore!” 

“Yet, you seem to think that he is…” 

“I-“ 

Sinbad stopped as he heard the illusion’s words. He clenched his hand into a fist and let tears stream down his face. 

“Shut up! Judal never would have left me for that good for nothing prince!” 

“That’s what you want to think. But you and I both know the truth…” 

Sinbad stared at the illusion and then fell to the floor as he continued to cry. The illusion walked over to the king and placed his hand on his shoulder. It chuckled and then disappeared as it smirked at the king once more. 

After the illusion left, Sinbad continued to cry. He couldn’t think straight, and he might never be able to think straight again.


	3. Despair

Sinbad had returned to the palace and was more depressed than ever. He walked into his room and slammed the door shut as he walked to his desk. He slammed his head onto the wood and left it there. Ja’far, as well as the other seven generals entered the room and approached the king. Ja’far was about to say something but then stopped as he poked Sinbad’s head. 

“Is he dead?” 

“I don’t know Pisti. Yamuraiha, can you check?” 

Yamuraiha walked up to the king and smacked him in the head with her staff. The king looked up at Yamuraiha with a “was that really necessary” sort of look. Yamuraiha shook her head at Ja’far. 

“He’s alive.” 

“Alright good. Now, Sin, what’s wrong?! You haven’t spoken to anyone for the past few days and we’re really worried about you.” 

When Ja’far didn’t get a response, he sighed and then stared at Sinbad. 

“Sin, we want to help. Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?” 

Sinbad just grunted at his advisor. Getting no other response, Ja’far sighed. 

“Wait a minute, I think I know what will make him feel better.” 

“Really? What Yamuraiha? At this point, I’m willing to take any idea as an option.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in about ten minutes. Keep him occupied until then.” 

Ja’far nodded and watched as Yamuraiha left the room. He turned his attention back to Sinbad and sighed. 

“Today’s going to be a long day.”


	4. One Wish Granted

A few minutes later, Yamuraiha reappeared at the entrance of Sinbad’s room with a grin. 

“I’ve come back with a cure!” 

“Really?! Where is it?!” 

“Right here!” 

Yamuraiha stepped aside and watched as all the generals gasped in surprise as a certain black-haired magi entered the room. 

“Judal?! He’s the cure to Sinbad’s current condition?!” 

“Yeah. Isn’t it obvious?!” 

“No, not really. What kind of logic did you use to decide he was the cure?!” 

“You guys really are dim, aren’t you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Never mind. Sinbad, Judal’s here. Also, you guys, come with me. Judal, stay here.” 

“Alright Yamuraiha.” 

As the generals left the room, Yamuraiha smiled once more at Judal and watched as the magi smiled back. Once the door closed behind him, Judal walked up to Sinbad who hadn’t even bothered to look up at him. 

“Sinbad, get up. I hate seeing you depressed, you know that.” 

Judal spoke in a soft, soothing voice as he coaxed the king to look up. Sinbad finally looked up at Judal. His eyes widened as he stood up abruptly. He just stared at the magi with a look of shock. Judal smiled at Sinbad and placed his hands on his hips as a warm smile appeared on his face. 

“I missed you Sinbad!” 

Sinbad stared at the magi once more before he grabbed Judal’s shoulders and stood up on his desk with one foot. 

“S-Sinbad, what are you doing?” 

Sinbad then jumped off and pinned Judal onto the floor. 

“S-Sinbad! What are you doing?!” 

The king started to kiss Judal all over his body several times. 

“A-Ah! Sinbad!” 

The king hugged Judal up to his chest and smiled. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me! I knew you wouldn’t.” 

“Now why would I do that?! I left because I had to go tell Kouen something.” 

“What is so important that you had to leave my room in the middle of the night without telling me?!” 

Judal blushed and then looked down at the floor. 

“I told him that I would be staying with you…For the rest of my life…You want that, right?” 

“More than anything.” 

“Well then, your wish shall be granted!” 

Sinbad hugged him once more and smiled. 

“I’m glad that it will be.”


End file.
